The Canadian Legend
by Of Hearts and Triangles
Summary: Luke has been anticipating the release of 'Second Life' in Canada ever since it has been released in Asia. Having previously been ridiculed by some of his friends for his failures in 'The World', and missing a certain girl, he enters Second Life ready to redeem himself to create a legend... and maybe to find the girl again. Rated T for possible swearing and dark themes later on.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! This is my first fanfiction, but still, please give some constructive criticism for me please. Thank you~**

**Disclaimer: I do not own 1/2 Prince. **

**Chapter One**

One day, I was popular.

And the next day I wasn't.

This just showed the power of Virtual Reality Massive Multiplayer Online Role Playing Games, or, known as the VRMMORPG, in my school. One day, everyone loves you. The next? None of them remembers your name.

They are what popularity is measured by nowadays. You got into a famous team? Suddenly, you're the most popular person in the school. If you died, and went back down to level one? Not only will no-one pretend to know you, they'll all bully you. It is the rule, in our university.

And if you don't even own the game, a brief snippet of your only conversation in university would be like this.

_You: Hey, do you know where the *insert something here* is?_

_Them: Yeah... Hey, do you play *insert the newest VRMMORPG*?_

_You: No...?_

_Them: Oh, never mind. I'm sorry, but I just forgot where the room is. _

And then, you'll never, ever, talk to them, again.

One of the failures of the twenty second century. It made, everyone, addicted to games. Or one of the successes. I prefer the word failure here, as I'm sure some others do.

This, is the story of how I fell to the bottom, and how I climbed up back to the top, as first.

This, is the story of how Second Life changed my life.

Correction.

This, is the story, of my second life. The creating of a legend.

* * *

_The World..._

_"Silent Raven, duck!" Fiery yelled, and I followed his command. A second later, a flaming boomerang flew over my head and I turned around just in time to see it incinerating its way right through a wolf's body, undoubtedly going to eat me it if weren't for Fiery._

_We were in a very dark valley, called the Valley of Death. Rumours was that at the end of the valley, there was a incredibly powerful boss, who drops Fairy Eggs. Fairies were said to be able compound experience and money gained by thirty percent._

_"Where's the rest of the team?" I asked as we kept on running. In the Valley of Death, wolves were everywhere... And not the beginner kind of wolves. They were level fifty, sixty, and all of them could shoot laser beams out of their eyes. To add onto that, there were golems made out of shadows, a cliche concept in the recent years in the game industry, but still were pretty terrifying consider they are all in the level seventy range, and was nigh impossible to defeat even if you were level eighty._

_Luckily, I, a dark elven warrior, was level ninety six, and Fiery, a demonic fire mage, was level ninety seven. I am number three warrior in the game, and Fiery was number six, slightly unfair for him considering he has a higher level than me._

_"Not on yet. I left Captain Claw a message, considering he's the highest level out of us all, to start the teleportation device but it has been two hours already."_

_"Fiery... What if they don't come?" I asked, with the impish nature of a young child. I probably did sound a little worried, because Fiery glanced back at me._

_"Then we'll force Game Freak to sue the creators of The World." He got a laugh out of me with that one, thinking about the bankrupt Pokemon company attempting to sue one of the richest companies in the world._

_"But seriously... does that mean that we'll be bumped back down on the popularity ladder?"_

_"We'll just be ignored until we finally murder all their asses. And then, Richard's gonna throw us in jail because we killed him again." That had me laughing again, thinking about it. Richard is a member of probably one of the richest families in British Columbia, and probably could have bribed his way into Harvard if it wasn't for the fact he got expelled twice, and incredibly stupid. So stupid, that probably even forking over a few billion dollars would not make Harvard budge._

_Oh, and he played The World too, and was one of the most spoiled kids in North America. _

_"Wait, stop!" Fiery yelled, breaking my train of thought as he holds out a hand. I shied away from it, as it suddenly blazed with fire._

_"What?!" I asked, startled._

_"Whisper." He mumbled to me. "I sense the magic scent of a few golems near us."_

_"What level?" I questioned to him into his ears._

_"Strangely, the magic scent on them is fairly strong and I'm getting a message that it is level eighty or ninety." I let out a brief gasp of disbelief, and in that split second, something really rough and rocky slammed onto me._

* * *

I opened my eyes, and breathed in relief as I realize I am in my room. The familiar orange paint plastered on the walls, and the blue carpeting, along with my The World bed brought me back to reality from that dream.

The dream of how I felt.

The goofy smile I had fell off my face, and I quickly went inside the washroom. Turning on the water, I repeatedly scrubbed my face trying to wake myself again.

It have been more than three months since I played the World, and already, I was missing the feel of VRMMORPG's. The feel of the thick wind in my face, and Princess Ja—

I shook my head. Painful memories. Too painful.

I briefly looked into the mirror, seeing my face. I had sharp ears, unusual in this age and time, and I have purple eyes. My glossy black hair was short, but the makings of bangs could already be seen.

My phone started to ring, and I looked at the caller. It was my sister.

I quickly flipped it open. "Hello?"

"Luke! Help me! I need some help to buy this new game—!"

"Okay, wait, I have some questions. What's the name of the game?"

"Second Life. Lukey dearest, can you please come and get it for me? I'm nearly bankrupt and..." I tuned out the rest of the conversation as I remembered something.

"Sis, what's the date today?" I asked.

"It is July the fourteenth, now come and buy the game for me!"

I didn't answer, as I lightly tapped my forehead with my palm. How could I have forgotten?! Second Life was supposed to be released in Canada today—

"Bro, can you please come and get me now?"

I immediately regained my composure, and answered. "Yes, which mall is it?"

* * *

"You're finally here!" My sister yelled at me, as I jogged up to her. My sister was older than me, and already has a degree in law after only three years of studying. She was one of the smartest people on Earth, and pretty much looked like a model at the same time. Just to add onto that, she was practically the most popular person in the University of New York, and is incredibly optimistic and oblivious to life, in general.

The world is not a fair place.

We were in Canada's largest chain of electronic shops, called _A Collection_. Despite the awful name, they sell some of the best quality electronics in North America, being third, while being ninth in the entire world. It was a simple shop, with their sign in bright yellow with often with a dark blue background, nearly looking like black occasionally.

"The traffic was bad." I answered as I opened the door and ushered her in.

It was quiet, as usual. Only around ten people hung around, all looking around for something or just sitting on the ground, plain bored. _A Collection _is completely operated by drones and robots, with the exception of a few workers to make sure they don't get out of hand. There were wires everywhere, and the occasional burst of music from an iPad 400, or sometimes, the rare strum of the old acoustic guitar. For some reason, _A Collection _sells really old, outdated instruments.

"Hello, what would you like?" A feminine voice asked and I turned around to the source. It was a bored looking receptionist, sitting behind a counter. She glared at me, her blue eyes practically screaming murder. Her long black hair had purple and yellow streaks in them, probably covering more then seventy five percent of her hair. I squinted my eye at her name tag. It said Natalie.

"Well, Natalie..." She frowned at me. "My sister here, and I would like to buy the game Second Life."

Natalie sighed. "Just thank god there's two more copies of it." She mumbled as she ducked for a little while, before emerging with two large boxes. Then, she went back to glaring at me.

"Thank you!" My sister gushed as she took one of them, and hugged it, smiling eagerly. Natalie stood up from her seat behind the counter, and opened her mouth to say something, likely relating to stealing but I clamped my hand over her mouth.

"Please, I will pay for her. Don't worry. How much for both?" I asked, smiling charmingly at her, albeit being a bit forced. Natalie's blue eyes suddenly turned into hearts.

_... Oh, don't tell me—_

"For you, kind sir, it'll be a seventy five percent discount!" She smiled at me and reached over to rub my chest.

I sighed, and took out my credit card, handing it over to her.

"Hey, you, stop flirting with my brother." My sister obnoxiously mumbled, not meaning for Natalie to hear it. However, suddenly, the temperature in the air lowered and something resembling a glaring contest started.

I sighed again.

This was going to take long.

* * *

"Goodnight, Lukey baby! Let's see if I'll see you in Second Life tonight." I lightly slammed my hand onto my head as my sister put on her game helmet, before turning back to the Second Life manual. My eyes suddenly started to blur together, and I rubbed my eyes. I looked at my game helmet, and shrugged.

_Might as well. _I thought of Princess Jade, and let the pain wash over me briefly, before picking up the helmet.

And then, I could only see black.

**R&R~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for everyone who read this story. I had a little extra time so I finished this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own 1/2 Prince.**

**Dedicated to nike2822 for reviewing this story!  
**

**Chapter Two**

"Greetings! Welcome to Second Life!" Light suddenly shone, and my eyes started to blur together. I rubbed them, before looking up.

There was a breathtaking female sitting on a great golden chair. She was wearing a red tracksuit, with an hourglass figure. She wore a helmet, and long curly red hair flowed out of it.

"You are our 451st player! Please wait a moment as I commence the infrared and sound wave scan." She smiled at me, and I swore, right there, I melted. She continued on talking. "From now on, as soon as you put on your game helmet, you can start playing Second Life right away! Do you have any questions?"

I shook my head, and she smiled again. "Okay, now, you are ready to create your character. Before creating your character, I must warn you. You cannot change your looks, race, or your name after creation of the character, so please choose wisely." She snapped her fingers. "So... Please start creating your character!"

Suddenly, wolves, elves, demons, and angels started to appear everywhere. A dark elf smiled at me as he sees me looking at him, and leers.

"Basically, the races are divided into celestials, elves, humans, dark elves, elemental, beasts, dwarves, and demons." My eyes bugged out as I looked around, and the girl started to laugh.

_That means... She's a GM! Unless she's a self-aware NPC... But that hasn't happened since two decades ago. _Immediately, my mouth started to water, as I turned to look at the girl instead.

"I can see that you are having difficulties deciding!" She laughed. "Okay, what class do you want to be later in Second Life?"

And right then, a memory slammed into me, and I fell to my knees.

* * *

_The large bear growled at me, as its diamond studded hand claws swiped through the air, trying to get me. He had a large golden crown that seem to be stuck on his head._

_Suddenly, something slammed into its back._

_Bear King -50 Health_

_A beautiful elf with a staff in her hand leapt out from behind, before glaring at me._

_"I need your help. What class are you?" She asked._

_"Um... I technically don't have a class yet... I'm training to be a warrior."  
_

_"For God's sake!" She slammed staff into her forehead before turning to me again. "Okay, even though you are not a warrior, can you please go and distract the Bear? I'm a mage, so I can attack long range." As if to prove her point, a large fireball bloomed out of an end of her staff. _

_"... So I distract, and you murder the Bear King from faraway? I find that really unfair." Mumbling that last part to myself, I noted the long eyes lashes she had, and the pretty green eyes, and long, silky, flowing red hair that—_

_"Did you hear anything of what I just asked you to do?" The girl demanded. In the background, the Bear King was stirring, and it did not sound happy._

_"Um, sure? Oh, can I have a name from you?" I asked politely, as slowly, the Bear King picks himself up from the ground. She glared hard at me._

_"If we survive this, I will, and I'll help you to become a warrior." Her eyes hardened as she stared into mine's, and hold her hand out. I proceed to shake it, and the Bear King suddenly roared. _

* * *

"Hello?! Sir, would you please stand up?!" The GM kneeled next to me. "Would you rather do this another day?" She sounded as if she expected it. I stared at her, and a familiar face popped up into my head.

_Is that Lolidragon from Odd Squad? _I immediately chastened myself for thinking that. Lolidragon has more things to do than to welcome players in.

"Would you please stand up?" She asked again.

I nodded, and I stood up. "I would like to see myself as a dark elf."

The GM nodded, before jumping up back to her chair, and snapping her fingers in the process, as if nothing had happened before. Immediately, everything disappeared, except for the tall dark elf, who stared at me gloomily. He had purple eyes, just like me, and the same sharp ears that I have. He had glossy white hair.

"Would you like to be thirty percent more beautiful, or more ugly?" The GM asked, and I cocked one eyebrow at her, shocked she would even ask that question to me in the first place.

"More beautiful, please." I mumbled and immediately, the dark elf became more handsome.

"Is this what you want your character to look like?" The GM asked pleasantly and I stared at my character.

"Can you make him taller, and give him a bit longer hair?" I asked, and the dark elf immediately grew a little bit, and his hair sort of curled down. He stared at me ominously, as if warning me not to do more.

"Okay, please choose a name for your character."

_Damn it. I haven't thought of that. _"Um, is the name Silent Raven available?" I asked, curious to see if anyone took the username I had in The World.

"No, it's not. I am very sorry."

"Can you suggest a name for me?" I asked the GM, who seemed a little surprised but she nodded and proceed to snap her fingers repeatedly, not like she's attempting to summon something but as if she was trying to think of something to say.

"How about Shadows?" She asked me, after a minute or so.

"That name hasn't been taken yet?"

"The name Shadow has been taken, and so has the Prince of Shadows, but not Shadows itself. Would you like to take this name?" I smiled, and nodded. The Game Master smirked, as if she found something funny, before snapping her fingers.

"Which continent? The Second Life company has made four different continents exclusive for North Americans until the next Battle Tournament, in order to enable fairness. So... Northwest, Northeast, Southwest, or Southeast continent?"

"Um... Southwest, I guess?" I mumbled. To be honest, I didn't care. The GM smirked.

"Enjoy the game... Shadows. I'll see you one day." And then, before I could ask the GM what she meant by that, the dark elf ran at me, with our bodies absorbing together to become one.

And then... I kept on falling.

* * *

"Mister? Mister? Mister?!" I opened my eyes, and see three female elves staring at me.

"Yes?" I asked as I stood up, and dusted off myself and looked around. The town I was in seem to have been made with the question of the Old West in mind. People were everywhere, some chatting or drinking potions as they walk down the streets.

When the females didn't answer, I turned to them... To see them all staring at me with hunger... _like wolves_.

"Do you need any equipment?" One of them managed to stutter out, before being interrupted by another asking if I require any healing. The third stepped in front of the other two.

"Do you want to be in a party with me? Just with me? Just us two—"**  
**

One of the females punched her in the face. "Lydia, no, you can't do—"

"Yes I can! It's not considered cheating! Not if you look at how you do it!"

And then, they started to fight. A sweat drop fell off my forehead

_Okay, then._ I thought as I slowly backed away from the fight, before running all-out away from those girls.

"Wait, sir, what's your name?! Hello?! Please stop running away from us!" I looked behind me, and noted around fifty girls were chasing after me. When were there so many?!

_I thought this only happened in the manga that I read... _I sweatdropped as I kept on running.

All around me, dust clouded in people's faces. Several irritated people glared at me, and joined in the chase.

_Fame -200_.

... I am off to a good start so far.

* * *

I was currently in a forest, where I managed to hide from fangirls and a few men aiming to kill me for the dust that got into their face. I have been hiding in here for around two hours, and I am sitting down now because I got a bit tired. The forest was filled with lush trees and plants, with a large lake in the middle where several fish has appeared.

"Hey—"

I immediately stood up as soon as I heard a voice and started to run, already assuming this person wanted to kill me, when he gripped me by the shoulders. Wing-like shadows appeared behind me, and I turned around, ready to start fighting with a fist raised up when he grabbed my wrist, before twisting it. I stifled a yelp as I was jerked to the side.

"I heard there was a large commotion about you back in the Beginner's Village. Apparently, an army of fangirls are currently looking for you." The man sounded visibly bored, and I could feel his eyes boring into me. And for the first time, I looked up at him so I wasn't staring at his shoes.

He had hard, glaring silver eyes, and curly black hair, which isn't too strange for someone in Second Life. But the lightning bolt scar on his cheek, and the purplish-black wings was definitely _not _normal, and unsettled me a little.

_A demonic angel. _I immediately determined, remembering seeing one as I entered the game.

"Do you need something?" I asked, as I stepped back. His eyes seem to harden a bit more.

"I just wanted to warn you. Several bounty hunters are after you as a mission, for your fame has gone down too low for their liking." He stopped to take a breath, and his wings dramatically flapped. "And they are all after you right now." I blinked.

"Do they realize the only thing I've done was run away from an army that they should be hunting down currently?" I asked. He kept on staring at me, with an eyebrow raised.

"... Can you please stop staring at me?" I asked. He finally let go of my hand, and he stared for a few seconds more before finally blinking. His silver eyes flickered to the colour purple, before going back to silver. For some reason, he seemed familiar...

"A friend in need... Is a friend indeed." I heard him mutter as he turned away. Before he completely walked away, he turned around again.

"You might want to level up. There's around six of them already and they're all after you!" He shouted.

"Can you tell me your name?" There was no answer, as the demonic angel walked away.

_Should I be worried?_ I asked myself as I settled back down on my place on the log. And then, I felt something sting my butt.

_Successful attack by Spider! Shadows -5 HP._

Right then, I jumped up and screamed. As soon as I landed back on the ground, I turned around to see what attacked me.

It was a spider, like the game system have said. I started pounding at it.

_-5 HP! __-5 HP! __-5 HP! __-5 HP! __-5 HP! _

Immediately after the fifth attack, the spider suddenly was reduced to dust.

_Bingo! Spider has been defeated! Earned 20 EXP, a knife, and a pouch. A tip for newbies... To view your statistics, say the word, 'System'. _

I scratched my head as a pouch and a knife appeared in front of me. Shrugging, I took the two. "System."

A large screen appeared in front of me. A picture of my face appeared, taking up half of the screen, with my name and my gender under it. On the other side, was a list of traits.

I briefly skimmed down the list, noting that I needed ten more experience to level up, and the fact my Strength is 12, Stamina is 8, Agility is 7 and Charisma is 13. I smiled, seeing that I had pretty good stats for once in my VRMMORPG career.

Then I looked at the special skills and see this.

_Fangirls Syndrome Level 1: Increases Agility by 10 percent when chased by fangirls._

_What. The. Hell. _I thought to myself, when something blurry entered my vision.

**Please R&R~ Also, if you want a better title, please give suggestions in the review section because I dislike my title currently.**


	3. Chapter 3

**This chapter introduces some important characters that will be rather vital to the story later on. Also, please review, follow and favourite this story~ On a final note, the next chapter might not be available until for a few more days than usual because I may be going to Seattle for a couple of days.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own 1/2 Prince. **

**Chapter Three**

Finally, the blurriness subsided, and I raised my knife up, ready to fight for my life if I have to. The ground started to shake, and the trees followed suit. I nervously looked around, waiting for something to attack me.

And then, some sort of horn slammed into my back, which immediately sent me flying in the air, taking down a few trees in the proess.

_Successful attack by Spider King! Shadows, -50 HP. Toxic effect, setting in. _

I turned around... and a large spider was there. Its body was completely black, with acid flying everywhere from it, searing the ground around it. And that's not the weird part. It had a gleaming gold crown on its head, where, on the top, Latin was on there. It leered viciously at me. I hissed in pain, as I felt poison entering my bloodstream.

_Shadows is bleeding. _The system eked out, sounding as if it was taunting me.

The Spider King crawled closer to me, as if sensing that its prey cannot run away... Which was true. Acid splashed in the ground in front of it, which created cracks, slowly creeping closer to me. A sadistic smile coloured its face.

_Someone... Please help. _I begged in my mind, and in that moment, I'm not sure who summoned him, but a purplish-black ball slammed into the Spider King with probably what would be the force of a cannonball. The ball unfurled, to reveal an angel. A demonic angel, to be specific. The one who called me a friend.

He turned his piercing silver eyes onto me, which slightly shifted to purple before returning to the colour silver. He narrowed his eyes, making it seem like he was trying to decide whether or not to kill me. He quickly swooped in, and I closer my eyes, preparing for the impact.

"I expected that you needed help soon, but not _this _soon." He mumbled to me handing a blood-coloured potion to me. Behind him, the Spider King was still unconscious. It wouldn't be for long, if it was like the Spider King in The World.

"Who are you?" I asked, standing up as I gurgled down the potion and made a face. It had a bitter taste.

"You still don't recognize me? _Silent Raven__?_" The mention of that name surprised me, and how he seem genuinely hurt. Like, someone in the World. Like, my best friend in it.

Like... _Fiery_.

"Fiery?" He finally smiled, triumphant.

"Yes, kid. I guess it's better late than never that you _finally_ recognized me." Fiery turned around to look at the Spider King, and noticed how it was picking itself up. "However, we can talk after we take this guy out. By the way," he shifted his gaze to me, "my name is now, Seven Deadly Sins. Please call me Sins from now on." He bowed, and then he was in the air all of a sudden. Sins hold out his hand, in which a staff appeared.

"No-one took that name?" I wondered in amazement to myself, as I hold out my knife. A sigh of disappointment came from up above.

"Are you still level one?" Sins asked, floating down next to me. I nodded. "Well, we're going to have to speed up the process. Just like last time. Remember?"

I sighed, remembering the last time he said that.

"I remember that you made me attack guilds with fifty members with only a knife." I muttered to myself, already feeling my old friendship with him slowly rekindling. And I remembered the first time I met him.

* * *

_I looked around, holding my sword out in case anyone attacked me. The bushes shook, and the large lake before me trembled. Several snakes that inhabit the area all start to slide away in synchronized motions._

_"Who's there?!" I yelled, terrified but attempting to look brave. From my experiences of being killed, I knew that one, it was going to be a team of warriors with the intent of only murdering people, or two, it was a boss._

_ And then, the lake exploded._

_Successful attack by Sea Serpent! -100 HP for Player Silent Raven. Silent Raven is now frozen!_

_I gritted my teeth as the Sea Serpent leered at me. I painstakingly cracked some of the ice with my elbows, my hands, and my sword, knowing that I'm going to get bumped back down to level one if I can't escape soon, which would be horrible as that would be my fifth time, and this is the first time I have managed to climb up to level fourteen. _

_The attack Tsunami is used by Boss Sea Serpent! Player Silent Raven, -300 HP. Silent Raven is now thawed._

_I quickly took a look at my health, and noted I had only 100 HP left. Knowing the only way of getting out of this alive is to run, I immediately started on my plan. Summoning my last potion into my hand, I downed it in one gulp before chucking the empty bottle at the Sea Serpent._

_Silent Raven +100 HP, Sea Serpent, -5 HP. _

_As I ran, I suddenly noticed that the temperature was changing. Before I could even utter a swear word, the Sea Serpent has managed to wrap around me. Its face turned to looked at me, oddly calm, and it opened its mouth, and a tongue slithered out. _

_Three minutes later, I finally walked out of the Revival Point, tired of being bumped down to level one. I felt my eyes grow hot, and I rubbed them. Ready to quit the game, I snapped my fingers, summoning the Menu when suddenly a human walked into view. _

_"Don't worry, I won't kill you." As I took a defensive stance. He raised his eyebrows slightly at me. He had long hair for a guy, and he had a weird combination of having one eye red, and one eye silver. _

_He crossed his arms. "I already watched you die twice in the last week. Come with me and I'll train you back, much, much higher than you will ever go at this rate. You won't have to quit the game, I know how university campuses are like if you don't play the game." He cracked his neck. "I'll give you a day to decide. My name is Fiery, contact me if you decide that you want to." Fiery slightly smirked. "I see potential in you, kid, but we need to speed up the process."_

_An awkward pause suddenly started, as if he was waiting for me to say something._

_"Deal." I finally uttered, hoping that he would actually help. _

* * *

"Have you been keeping in touch with any of the other people from our team?" I asked curiously. I have just managed to reach level ten after a combination of killing several spiders and murdering the Spider King three times in total. We were still in the forest because Sins needed to get a few key ingredients for his staff.

"I'll take it that means, 'what happened to Princess Jade?'." Sins mumbled sarcastically as slammed his staff down onto a Venom Spider, killing it instantly. I glared at him, and he sighed.

"Well, Captain Claw took a few months off to apply for a couple of schools, but I'm pretty sure he's currently in Second Life right now. I'm trying to track him down, but I'm pretty sure he changed his username. For other people... I don't even need to have four years of intensive studying of faces to know that you want to know about Jade. Well, Jade was pretty traumatized by the fact that you left the , and I'm pretty sure she also went into Second Life like Claw—"

"She's in Second Life?" I asked, completely surprised. When we have just met, she told me the only reason she was in the game was because of a dare her friend gave her, and later, her reason became me after the dare ended.

"I used a Contract with her, which apparently works even for games. Anyways, the conditions are, one, I would help her find you, two, I would give her a sack of gold." Sins yawned, as he stepped on another Venom Spider. "She seemed pretty concerned about you, Shadows, so I believe that your first priority should be to find her. But before that we need to decide your class, seeing as you have just reached level ten."

I nodded, then remembered something.

"Wait, Sins, are you a mage? Because you're holding a staff and all—"

He snorted. "Nah, kid. I'm a priest, with a slight focus on offensive buffs rather than healing and defensive buffs, as I figured you're going to rage quite a lot in this game considering what happened in the ." I smiled a bit at the statement, remembering how my only buff, called Rage, managed to help me decimate twelve high level human warriors in the .

"So what else do we need to do?" I asked. He smirked— a trademark of his that I usually associate with bad things.

"First, we need to turn you into a warrior. And then, we need to find another warrior, a mage, and an archer, and a summoner, before we start to prepare for crazy for the Battle Tournament. But before all that... We need to disguise you. Remember how I said all the bounty hunters are looking for you? Oh, and pretty much ever single girl in that town is looking for you too, so it's going to be tough."

"... What do you mean by disguise?"

* * *

"Are you kidding me?" I asked in outrage as he came back from town, whistling, no doubt with some devious plan in mind. And it was a horrible plan.

"Well, either you wear this or you can go in there and proceed to be corpse camped and probably lose your virginity." Sins smiled, throwing the bag of clothes into my hand.

"Could you at least have gotten me clothes that are meant for my own gender?" I muttered, glaring viciously at Sins. I gnashed my teeth as I put on a dress... A pink one. The horror.

Next, I had to put on a blond wig, and it stretched all the way down to the small of my back. For final touches, Sins applied make-up onto me to cover my dark skin, attempting to disguise me as a female elf.

"How come you're so good at using make-up?" I asked, playing with the fantasy that he does this everyday.

"No, I do not do this everyday." Sins answered, as if he was reading my mind— which I'm guessing he sort of is, seeing as his parents (at least according to him) has rigorously trained him to read faces, and to become a disguise expert... but with creating personality profiles, not make-up.

"I used to watch a TV show about it." He patted my cheek with some sort of make-up thing. "Okay, we're done."

"Can I look at myself in the mirror?"

"... I don't have a mirror. I didn't think of buying one."

"... Yet you bought an arsenal of make-up which could probably have sold for a few hundred crystal coins, and clothes which my sister would have fawned over."

"They were being sold at a bargain price!"

As we entered the town, we kept on quarreling, from our current topic all the way to a philosophical conversation about the meaning of life, to discussing the latest innovations of chemical warfare in Iran.

Several girls were all surrounding the perimeter of the town, and as we walked by them, I sighed in relief as they ignored me and focused on Sins.

"Have you seen a dark elf? He was a beginner the last time we saw him and he shouldn't have changed clothes. He ran into the forest." Sins briefly glanced at me as they interrogated him.

"I believe he is at the edge of the forest the last time I was in there. He seem to be looking for something." He answered smoothly. Several squeals came from everywhere.

"Really? Omigosh, thank you, thank you, thank you." All of them threw heaving bags, no doubt with money in them at Sins, before they all ran right into the forest. Sins smirked at he picked them up.

He opened his mouth, no doubt to say a few scathing comments, when someone suddenly screamed.

**Cliffhanger~ Anyways, as usual, please review~**


End file.
